Waking up: Barthez Battalion
by Akumashef
Summary: Ever wonder how Barthez Battalion are in the morning? well now you can know. Part of the Waking up Series. dont need to reed the others to understand. rated T foer safety. please enjoy


Akumashef: Hello everyone! This is the Seventh installment in the 'Waking up' series thanks to Delitelia! This one is for you! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing it, it really makes me want to write more when I read them! Next up: Saint Shields.

Tyson: Akumashef does not own us or any of the other Beyblade guys or gals.

Kai: Please review it… and if you like this series, do check out her new series 'Beyblade the abridged Series' if you want.

Kenny: The Waking up Series will end after maybe two more teams: F – Dynasty and the Saint Shield's (thanks again Delitelia and JenEvan). Hope you all enjoyed it; really! And they'll be here soon enough. Hope you don't wait to long. And in the new series chapter two is up and I will soon be fulfilling my true roll in the series! *smiles broadly*

Ray: And what would that be exactly?

Kenny: Why helping Akumashef give all of those fans's out there, the service they deserve of course!

Max: How you goanna do that?

Kenny: Well you like everyone else will just need to read to find out… Get typing Akumashef, the shocking Monkey is coming…"

Daichi: Also she apologizes for any mistakes you might find… it takes her about 2 and a half hours to type these on a good day, and then another hour and a half to run it through two people… really we do check. Thanks for reading guys!

Akumashef: Please enjoy and thanks to all of you who review and read. *yip*

"Talking" '_thinking_'

Waking up: Barthez Battalion  
By: Akumashef.

The blonde rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up in his bed only to quickly pull the covers over his head and shiver furiously at how cold the world beyond his bed seemed.

'_Well Miguel, you have to get up sometime'_ Miguel thought sadly, venturing slowly from his cocoon of blankets once again.

Miguel placed one foot onto the hard floor surface only to pull it back onto the bed.

'_Wow that's cold, I hate mornings' _Miguel thought bitterly, biting his lip as he forced himself out of the warm clutches of his bed and onto the cold, hard floor.

Miguel quickly placed a pair of socks on his feet to keep the cold away from his toes and threw on whatever he happened to grab hold of first; which unfortunately turned out to be a pair of sweat pants and a tank-top which to be totally honest would do nothing to help him in the current 20 degree weather. And so after changing out the tank-top for a thermal shirt he walked into the next room to wake Mathilda. The small pink haired girl was only able to sleep in complete darkness, so Miguel was not surprised to find that when he opened the door he couldn't see his hands or the light switch, which by the way, he could never find anyways. Making sure to keep his hands to the wall Miguel began looking for the light switch, only to bang his knee on something hard and recoil in pain, which in turn made him step on something that he could only assume hade wheels as it quickly slipped from beneath his foot, causing him to fall and smack his head on the floor. Before the blond could even grimace he felt a blunt force hit his forehead resulting in a loud yelp and a gasp from behind him.

The lights quickly came on and Miguel could see Mathilda sitting up in bed a finger on the light switch not even an inch away from her bed.

"Are you ok Miguel?" Mathilda asked as she made her way over to the blond, sitting on the floor.

"Who puts a light switch in a place like that?!" Miguel huffed, angry at whatever moron had installed the wiring for this building.

"Ill take that as 'I'm fine thanks for asking'" Mathilda chirped, helping her captain to his feet and then to the door. "See you at breakfast."

"Yea…" Miguel mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

Aaron was never easy to wake up though the reason was different every morning. Walking into his teammate's room and walked strait up to the bed and shook his friend gently.

"Aaron it's time to wake up." The blond cooed.

The large blader didn't so much as stir.

"Wake up Aaron!" Miguel said louder, adding more force to his shoves.

The blader simply rolled over.

Miguel quickly walked over to the closet and found a pair of Symbols at the bottom. Where he had gotten them from was anyone's guess but after bringing them over to the bed he began banging them together but still the other male slept.

"Darn it Aaron Wake up!" Miguel yelled, throwing down the symbols with a loud racket.

Miguel was about to strangle his friend when he saw a hint of orange jutting from the boys ear.

"Aaron?" Miguel asked gently, pulling the orange stopper from his ear.

The blader wrinkled his nose but sat up on his elbows' and yawned out "good morning Miguel."

Miguel was flabbergasted and couldn't voice a reply. He had done all of that and the only reason he hadn't woken him had been because of earplugs?!

"Where the hell did you get these things" Miguel roared.

"Got 'um when we were in Italy… why?" Aaron asked innocently.

"Never mind…" Miguel replied with a weak smile, leaving the room only to bump into Claude.

"Sorry Claude… you're up already?" Miguel asked.

"There was a really loud noise a few moments ago… scared me so bad I fell out of bed" Claude said with confusion eminent in his voice "when I fell I banged my head on the side table…"

Miguel froze at this but stayed silent as he led Claude to the dinning room for breakfast.

'_I'll tell him later.'_ Miguel thought.

Sorry this took so long everyone! Ill make sure to find more time to type but I give no promises as my teachers are in love with grading homework. Hope you all enjoy this and please review!


End file.
